Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray (機動戦士ガンダムSEED VS ASTRAY) is a graphic novel serialized by Dengeki Hobby Magazine and Manga by Hasatoru Hiroshi, based on the Gundam Franchise by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. The first Volume will be released on May 25 2010. The story occurs at Cosmic Era 75, a year after the events of Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays left off, considering it as a sequel to the main series. Plot Cosmic Era 75, The world is divided between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance as the war against each other ended after the peace talks with the Orb Union. But, an organization going by the name "Librarian Works" appears before the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail and lastly, to Rondo Mina Sahaku. The group demanded the three factions to surrender not just their mobile weapons, but their freedom as well. Rondo Gina Sahaku is seen part of that organization and is planning his move to overthrow the three main organizations as a Carbon Human. An invasion by the mysterious and secretive Librarian Works has begun, that would not just put the three factions in another battle, but to resurrect the nightmare known as the "Bloody Valentine War" as they started their attacks against Earth and the PLANTs. Charaters Junk Guild *Lowe Guele - Natural; engineer, pilot and technician, pilots the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame; first operated from the HOME, with the Professor, Kisato Yamabuki, and Liam Garfield; later transferred to ReHOME. *Kisato Yamabuki - Natural, fellow Junk Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor. She has the hobby of collecting memorabilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn. She lacks self confidence and easily frightened when there is fighting, pilots a custom Kimera and later a modified version of the BuCUE Andrew Waltfeld Custom. Serpent Tail *Gai Murakumo - Coordinator, a shrewd mercenary with excellent battle sense and the leader of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, and pilot of the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame, first meets Lowe Guele at the remains of Heliopolis; he goes where the money takes him, and is friends with fellow pilot Elijah Kiel; nobody knows his past, when he was actually a Combat Coordinator developed by the group "Socius" of the Earth Alliance for combat use. His combat ability was completed at a high level, but his mental control was incomplete when he escaped the research facility. On his mobile suit "1" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. *Elijah Kiel - Coordinator/Natural; Gai's wingman, pilots a custom ZGMF-1017 GINN and later a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, each with a blade-like head crest; before joining Gai he was with ZAFT alongside his best friend Goud Veia (whom he killed as Goud begged him as a friend to end his suffering due to the split personality); he has a very handsome look; although he is a Coordinator he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator, so his MS maneuvering skills are poor; through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, however, he polished his maneuvering skills, and has improved substantially. On his mobile suit "2" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. Elijah's GINN has great sentimental value, since he used parts from Veia's GINN to repair it; this is why he continued to pilot the GINN even as it became greatly outdated, switching to his new ZAKU only because his GINN was badly damaged. He now Pilots the LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. Orb Union *Rondo Mina Sahaku - Coordinator; co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union and sister of Rondo Ghina. More empathetic and calm than her brother. She pilots the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom. Librarian Works *ND HE(NO DATA HIGH ERROR) - ND HE (also known as NO DATA-HIGH ERROR) is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A carbon human created to facilitate the organization's activities. He wears a helmet-like mask in his head. Because his face is always hidden behind a mask, his true identity is not knowable from his outward appearance, but his combat ability and piloting sences are exceptional, and there is no doubt that he must have a connection with some ace pilot of repute. Pilots LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. *Finis Socius - Finis Socius is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A coordinator produced by the Alliance, but this is a newly created Socius. Pilots LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. *Kaite Madigan - Coordinator; veteran ZAFT pilot turned mercenary; pilots multiple customized mobile suits manufactured by the EA and ZAFT depending on the missions; very confident in his abilities, and he always wears a business suit even in battle. Pilots LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. *Prayer Reverie - Coordinator;a person of high status within Librarian. he appears to be same Prayer Reverie who once acted along side with Lowe Guele and his team, but the truth of whether it is actually him or a carbon human is kept secret even within the Librarian orgazation. Pilots LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. *Rondo Ghina Sahaku - A carbon human version of Rondo Ghina Sahaku the co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union; desired Orb to rule the Earth Sphere; killed in July C.E. 71 by Blue Frame pilot Gai Murakumo. Highly aggressive pilot of the MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame and later the MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. *Goud Veia - A carbon human version of Goud Veia,originally a soldier of the ZAFT forces, and later left the military because he hates the war, Goud develops a split personality problem, one personality is kind, helpful, the other is revengeful and wants to kill anyone around him, including Elijah Kiel. His DNA was used to create the Socius. Pilots LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. *Lily Thevalley - Lily Thevalley is a carbon human she not copied from a specific person, but she is skilled enough to make her more than an even match in combat against famous pilots. She is in the special brigade assigned to Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie. She pilots the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Three Ship Alliance Earth Alliance ZAFT History Episode 1 Story: Phantom Mysterious Mobile Suits appear before Junk Guild member Lowe Guele -- the Gale Strike and the Astray Red Frame. Using the group name “Librarian,” they demand Lowe surrender to them completely. When Lowe refuses, his battle with Librarian begins.The enemy Red Frame turns out to have been built using data copied from his own mecha. And its pilot is none other than Un'no, the man who once taught Lowe swordsmanship! Why was this man who was supposed to be dead here now...? Meanwhile Librarian appears before Rondo Mina Sahaku at Ame-no-Mihashira as well. Episode 2 Story: Slash with a Sharp Sword A confrontation with Librarian begins at Ame-no-Mihashira as well. Mina attacks in the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. Fighting her brother Gina had been an agonizing decision for her, but she was unable to come to terms with his obsessively old ways of thinking. Gold versus Gold, the flames of battle are lit by brother and sister. Meanwhile, Lowe, had been similarly attacked by Librarian, but now a new Mobile Suit appears -- the Astray Blue Frame Revise. It is the new weapon of Gai Murakumo, leader of the mercenary military group Serpent Tail. Gale versus Revise -- the two giant weapons now clash in battle! Episode 3 Story The space station Ame-no-Mihashira. There Rondo Gina Sahaku faces off against Gai Murakumo. An almost abnormal hate burns in Gina towards Gai -- the man who once sent him to his grave. The two begin battling. Meanwhile, a Librarian assassin appears before members of the mercenary group Serpent Tail who had remained on the surface as well. "Elijah, come to Librarian!" says a man who was once a dear friend of Elijah's and once known as a ZAFT hero, Gud Vair who is now a carbon human. Elijah's mind is shaken by the appearance of his old friend. What will his conclusion be?! Episode 4 Story Supreme Librarian Prayer gives attack orders to a certain pilot -- Lily Thevalley, a soldier specially assigned to the Supreme Librarian and given a unique mecha, the Nebula Blitz. Against the attack, Un’no attempts to fight her to test Lily’s strength. However, in the blink of an eye, Lily in the Nebula Blitz crushes Un’no who had attacked with a Japanese Katana-equipped Jin High Maneuver Type 2. Episode 5 Story Elijah vs. Vair. The battle between these two once dear comrades approaches a conclusion no one could have imagined. Meanwhile, anticipating another Librarian attack, Lowe upgrades his mecha and the Red Frame Kai is completed. Assisting him were many members from the past. And there is another Astray mecha which has been powered-up as well: Rondo Gina Sahaku’s Mirage Frame, which lost in battle to Gai’s Blue Revise. To pilot this strengthened beyond belief “Second Issue,” Gina has an upgrade to his own physical body as well. Episode 6 Story Having been beaten in combat by Gai, Rondo Gina upgrades his Mirage Frame turning it into a “Second Issue” -- a mecha of uncontrollable speeds. In order to be able to pilot it, Gina upgrades his own physical body as well. After completion, Gina boards the Second Issue, but his attack is halted by the Nebula Blitz under the direct control of Prayer the Supreme Librarian. The two enter into battle, but at the same time an enemy appears where Lowe has just completed the Red Frame Kai as well. Incredibly, it is the Nebula Blitz, piloted by Lily, which is supposed to be off fighting with Gina at that same moment. Episode 7 Story In the Red Frame Kai, Lowe battles Lily’s Nebula Blitz. While at the mercy of its teleportation capability, he realizes the secret behind it and is able to beat her. Meanwhile, HE approaches Prayer, the Supreme Librarian. “Why are there so many betrayals like this?” he asks. It is an unnatural thing for an organization. To get his answer, Prayer sends HE to travel with Rondo Gina. Gina was then on the verge of destroying the Nebula Blitz which was trying to restrain the ignoring of orders. But what was behind the actions of the traitorous Gina…? Episode 8 Story Having ascended to space, Elijah meets junk dealer Lowe Guele along with Gai. They mutually exchange information on Librarian and also customize the Vent Savior they have acquired for Elijah’s own use. Meanwhile, Lowe has rescued Lily Thevalley, the pilot of the Nebula Blitz which Lowe defeated. He is a junk dealer. He doesn’t want to take a life, even that of an enemy he has beaten in battle. At the same time, Librarian activity intensifies the world over. They destroy colonies and engage in combat with ZAFT units. But what is their final goal...? At last, the man makes his move. Episode 9 Story In order to settle things with Gai Murakumo once and for all, Rondo Gina Sahaku steps away from Librarian and begins making moves on his own. HE, traveling along with him, has a grave secret. The true face behind his mask is that of... Mobile Suits Librarian Works *LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam *LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam *LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam *LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam *LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam *MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame **MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue **MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue Junk Guild *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame **MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai *LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam - Captured along with it's pilot. Serpent Tail *MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise - Destroyed by Rondo Gina Sahaku. *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam - Capture after Goud Veia die in battle Orb Union *MBF-P01-Re2 Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom Category:Cosmic Era